My Life How I See It
by IceBitchPL
Summary: I Shot Song FANFIC 11 Jeyton, Naley, Brucas, .... Peyton's thoughts later in the second season


AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a 2 part song fic. The song is called "GOD IS A DJ" by PINK. I dont own the lyrics just what I wrote. This is only the first part ... If I get enough replies I'll post the 2nd part later... Thanks peeps!

_ I've been the girl with her skirt pulled high_

_Been the outcast never running with mascara eyes_

_Now I see the world as a candy store_

_With a cigarette smile, saying things you can't ignore _

"Hey Bestest friend!" Brooke says perkily to her somewhat dark but lovable best friend Peyton Sawyer

"Hey Brookerz" Peyton says smiling as she looks up from her drawing. Though her and Brooke were complete opposites they were best friends. Something no one... Not even God or the Devil himself could figure out why.

"Coming to the party tonight?" Brooke asks as she raises her perfectly shaped eyebrows suggestively.

"Depends.." Peyton says playing with Brooke. She knew she would eventually be dragged into going by either Brooke or her other best friend Haley Scott. She makes eye contact with Brooke who's making puppy dog face and sticking her bottom lip out. "Alright count me in." Peyton says as she sighs finally giving in. O well... at least she can try and get her boyfriend Jake to come along.

"Yay!" Brooke says as she jumps and claps her hands. "This is gonna be awsome!!" She says as her eyes twinkle with happiness and her adorable dimples show through her perly white smile.

Peyton just rolls her eyes and goes back to drawing while Brooke decides to go shopping for a new outfit.

_Like mommy I love you_

_Daddy I hate you_

_Brother I need you _

She looks at the overall finished drawing she just made and as usual isnt satisfied with it. Although this time it was different. She didnt remember drawing this. She was so caught up listening to Modest Mouse and her pencil just glided naturally throught the blank white sheet. Her feelings all came out in that one piece of paper. Feelings she had been holding back this time of year. She knew they would appear eventually. Her dad had probably forgotten again. But she didnt. Not this year. Brooke remembered and put up a black heart with parkles she made for Peyton when they were 7. That was when Brooke found out about Peyton's mom. She made the black sparly heart for whenever that time of the year when her mom's death anniversary would roll around and Peyton didnt feel like socializing (even though she never did) she could just put that heart up on her door and Brooke would cover for her. But this year.... Brooke had come to Peyton's house early and put it up on Peyton's door before she had a chance to do it. That was nice. Nice that somebody remembered. Nice that somebody cared.

_lover hey fuck you_

_I can see everything, here with my third eye_

_Like the blue in the sky_

Because Peyton was so introverted and mysterious, she liked to watch people. She learned how to read them at a very young age and ever since then its been a habit. She looks around TRIC a club she opened with Karen. Brooke's boyfriend Lucas's mom. She sees people around the club dancing, laughing and she spots some of her friends. She sees the newlyweds Nathan and Haley dancing. She loved those two together they were so good with each other that it made her think twice about her not-so-bright- look on Love. She then spots Brooke at the bar with a green bracelet no less. She chuckles. Her friend would never change. But that wasnt really bad though. She then sets her sights on Lucas who's talking to his mom and her boyfriend/professor while stealing glances at his love Brooke Davis. Those two were perfect for each other. They had their bumps and Peyton even came between them once but alas true love won in the end. And they couldnt be happier and for that she couldnt be happier for them. Another familiar face she spots and isnt very happy to see... Felix. That asshole came between Brooke and Lucas then tried to hurt them both but gave up after he realized the whole town backed them up not him. And as usual he's making out with Teressa. Gross those two are sick she thinks to herself. She then sees her other new close friend Anna. She laughs to herself as she sees Anna and Mouth. God those two are not exactly who you would picture together but... as usual the unsual happenned and they were very great together. She watches as Anna grabs Mouth and kisses him. Mouth who isnt really one to make the first move needed someone like Anna and everybody loved them together. Though Anna and Lucas tried going out... Lucas was still hung up on Brooke... Brooke was still hung up on Lucas... and Ana who became good friends with Brooke played matchmaker and helped those two lovebirds find their way back to each other, and while doing that found her way to a very cool guy. Guess who??.. :-)

_If God is a DJ_

_If life is a dancefloor_

_Love is the rhythm_

_You are the music_

_If God is a DJ_

_If life is a dancefloor_

_You get what you're given_

_It's all how you use it_

One person she sees just arrive she immeadiately brightens up as she sees him scan the room for her. They make eye contact and both smile ridiculously at each other.

"Hey goldie locks" Jake says as he gives her a breathtaking kiss.

"Papa Bear.." Peyton smirks at him and kisses him again. " Put Jenny to bed yet?"

"Yep" He nods as he grabs her by her waist and holds her, "I'm all yours now."

"Good." Peyton says with an evil smile

"Uh.. oh... Should I be scared?" Jake asks as he looks her over trying to figure out what she's thinking...

"Umm.. Maybe" She says as he gives her a scared look. "Just kidding babe" She says as she grabs him and they start kissing again.

_ I've been the girl middle finger in the air_

_Unaffected by rumours, the truth, I don't care_

_So open your mouth and stick out your tongue_

_You might as well let go you can't go back what you've done_

TRIC...Its It's weird, you know, when you have a picture of how something's going to be, and it turns out completely different. TRIC hasnt always been this great. I succombed to temptation and tried drugs. Only I eventually got caught. I was so caught up in wanting it to be successful I wanted to do anything to help that. But whatever. I, eventually with Karen's help kicked that asshole out of our club permenantly. Which was a good thing because 3 months later he was arrested and assigned to 16 years in prison for dealing drugs to minors. Somehow that little secret never got out thank God. Cuz we all know in a small town little news travels fast and quickly stretches the truth out.

_So find a new lifestyle_

_A new reason to smile_

_Look for Nirvana_

_Under the strobe lights_

_Sequins and sex dreams_

_You whisper to me_

_There's no reason to cry_

Jake and I... Wow where do I start? Jake was our town sweetheart with a deep secret. I was the mysterious, intoverted, deep, artistic blonde cheerleader. Yeah I know I was a walking contradiction. The mysterious is always attractive. People will always follow a vial. Jake's secret eventually was let out and only made him more well-liked around town. He had a daughter. Jenny. God she is just the cutest little girl. Jenny's mother was thought to be out of the picture since she ran away after Jenny was born leaving Jake, a 16 year old to raise Jenny alone. Jake was also a basketball player so I would help him out and take care of Jenny whenever he needed me to. We grew to become really good friends especially during my whole Love Triangle ordeal with Brooke and Lucas. But out of nowhere Jenny's mother showed up again demanding custody of Jenny. So Jake skipped town leaving me with that one kiss at the docks. I iniciated the kiss expecting him to tell me he loved me, because I loved him. In those 6 months together as friends I managed to open up to him more than anybody else. He left and I got a broken heart. You know, the worst part about having to fall asleep when you have a broken heart is having to wake up, because right when you start to open your eyes you are about to feel happy until you realize your life is terrible and the pain nearly swallows you whole. The first 6 months apart we didnt keep in touch. I e-mailed him but he never responded so.. I gave up and stopped. I guess... Love will always be associated with pain... Sometimes, we gotta do what we gotta do... and it hurts.

_ If God is a DJ_

_If life is a dancefloor_

_Love is the rhythm_

_You are the music_

_If God is a DJ_

_If life is a dancefloor_

_You get what you're given_

_It's all how you use it_

After nearly a year of not hearing from him I get an e-mail from him saying he's coming home. That he went to court and won full custody of Jenny and a restraining order against Nicki. If she was to come within 5 miles of Tree Hill she would immeadiately be arrested. I was happy and sad. I was happy for him. Sad for me. Two days later he shows up. Brooke threw a small get-together to welcome him home. We talked and caught up. Turns out he couldnt e-mail me because his lawyer said it was too dangerous. I forgave him mainly because I knew how much Jenny meant to him and to me. She was 2 years old when they returned. Already trying to walk and has the cutest brown hair and green eyes. I left after it started to get a little wierd between us. No one knew of the kiss that took place. So everyone was really suprised when I made up a retarted excuse of having to leave. I learned then and there that avoiding the topic doesn't make it go away.

_You take what you get and you get what you give_

_I say don't run from yourself, man that's no way to live_

_I've got a record in my bag you should give it a spin_

_Lift your hands in the air so that life can begin_

Someone can walk into your life and it is not until after they walk out that you realize that they were even there. Love can tear you apart... it can kill you. But if you're lucky, it can put you back together. He followed me home and then stopped me to talk. I felt like going home and drowning my sorrows in a bucket of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream. Instead of saying something we just stood there and stared at each other. Both afraid of breaking eye contact or breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between us. Then out of nowhere he kissed me. At that moment.... all rationality had flown out the window.

_If God is a DJ... if God..._

_Say if God is a DJ_

_If God... Then life is a dancefloor_

_Get your ass on the dancefloor now!_

_If God is a DJ_

_Life is a dancefloor_

_Love is the rhythm_

_You are the music_

_If God is a DJ_

_If life is a dancefloor_

_You get what you're given_

_It's all how you use it_

I guess Brooke was right... People who are meant to be together always find their way to each other in the end.

_If God is a DJ_

_If life is a dancefloor_

_Love is the rhythm_

_You are the music_

_If God is a DJ_

_If life is a dancefloor_

_You get what you're given_

_It's all how you use it _


End file.
